


Saving the Golden Boy

by caughtinthenow



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Torture, Violence, i'm sure there is more i should tag feel free to let me know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caughtinthenow/pseuds/caughtinthenow
Summary: When a heist goes wrong, Gavin ends up missing. The crew looks for him, but eventually, Geoff makes the executive decision that they needed to move on. Michael, Lindsay, and Meg just couldn't follow those orders.





	Saving the Golden Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baconluver69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/gifts).



> bac0nluver69 said:  
> an a i almost lost you scenario where gavin gets kidnapped during a heist and it damn near takes the guy days or weeks to find him and michael, meg, and lindsay are both devastated and heartbroken, but when they eventually find the fucks that stole their boi, they become the living embodiment of the phrase "now, you fucked up." then afterwards, they just shower practically drown gavin in love and tear filled kisses.

“We have a lock on the targets,” Lindsay mumbled into her hidden mic. She adjusted her dress, glancing over towards her girlfriend. In her opinion, Meg looked absolutely gorgeous. It clung perfectly to her, and it was taking everything she had to not reach over and steal Meg away. She knew though that as much as she loved seeing Meg in the dress right then, she’d enjoy taking it off even more after they were high off their fresh victory.

  
“I swear to God, I’m not doing this bullshit again, make Gavin or Michael flirt with people,” Meg muttered, putting on a fake smile. Lindsay reached over, patting Meg’s shoulder.

“Listen, love, we all know that Michael and I would just bullocks that up,” Gavin replied over the radio. Meg let out a long sigh, smoothing a wrinkle in her dress as she accepted the fate. It was probably easier for the two of them to get information out of the targets since, in her opinion, the rest of the guys were dumbasses, especially Michael and Gavin.

The mission was simple: Lindsay and Meg would use whatever means to get the locations of the two drug warehouses from the targets, Geoff, and Jack would first drug the targets, and then would then take care of said targets while Trevor and Matt would scramble all signals to allow access to said warehouses. Ryan and Jeremy would then take out any guards and load up the trucks, and then Gavin and Michael would fly them out. They had a nice payout waiting for them in the end, which was more than enough encouragement to take the heist.

Lindsay and Meg gave a small nod, signaling for Geoff and Jack to drop tiny drug tablets into their target’s respective drinks. They waited a moment, watching the drugs sizzle into nothing before they sauntered over towards the clients. The two gave one last look towards each other before separating. The targets weren’t particularly attractive, and far too old for both Meg and Lindsay’s tastes, but a job was a job. “Is anyone sitting here?” Meg purred, slipping onto the barstool next to the older man. The man just cleared his throat, shaking his head.

It didn’t take long for small chit-chat to start. It used to amaze Meg just how quickly targets like these men were willing to give up information. She knew he was starting to feel the effects of the drugs, and knew that it was time to move. Meg dropped her hand, resting it on the top of his thigh. She glanced over towards Lindsay, who gave a slight nod. Meg bit her lip, looking up innocently at the man. “You know, I was wondering if you might want to take this somewhere more private?” she hummed. The man didn’t hesitate. He stood up quickly, momentarily losing balance, before reaching into his pocket. Meg watched as the man threw money on the bar, and proceeded to guide her through the crowds.

Meg used to feel sorry for the people she targeted, luring them into the false hope of getting some, but then she realized how some of them really were just absolute scum, and she stopped feeling guilty. She leaned against the man as they moved into an elevator. He was mumbling some bullshit about how lucky he was that he had one of the best rooms in the hotel. Meg wasn’t really listening.

  
\--

Jack waited patiently in the room, knowing that at any time Lindsay would walk through the door with their target. Gaining access to the rooms had been easy. In fact, he was pretty sure that he had somehow offended Matt when he questioned if they would be able to get into the rooms in time. He crouched down behind the couch as he heard the lock click and the familiar sound of a fake giggle. The man mentioned something about how strong his drink had been that night and that he wasn’t usually this groggy, and Lindsay had just replied with praise. Moments later though, Jack could hear the faint snores coming from the direction of the bed. Getting up from his hiding spot, Jack went to work.

\--

“For fucks sake, it’s on fucking Vespucci Beach. Little warehouse, fuck…hidden in a fuc…. god damn it, it’s hidden under a fucking beach shack, Little Sugars,” The target yelled. Geoff looked over at Meg, an amused look on his face. It had almost been too easy. She quickly radioed the location to Matt and Trevor, who confirmed they found the shack and were sending the coordinates to Ryan and Jeremy. Meg glanced back over to Geoff, smiling sweetly.

“The boys are on their way,” she hummed out, looking back at the target. “By the way, pretty sure whatever you’re packing is less than half of what either of my boyfriends has, but nice try,” she teased, turning away. Geoff let out a snort as she started walking away. “See you back home, Geoff,” she hummed, giving a small wave. She left Geoff to do whatever Geoff did with their imprisoned targets, determined to find her girlfriend.

\--

“Michael, I’m so bored, Michael,” Gavin whined, kicking the side of the cargo bob. Michael just rolled his eyes, listening out for any changes in plans.

“Jeremy and Ryan are already finishing the first location, which means they’ll need us anytime soon, just be fucking patient,” Michael hissed. Gavin curled his lips up into a pout, looking away. It had been a pretty boring job for them. Normally, Michael was out with Ryan and Jeremy, yet somehow, he had ended up on Cargo Bob duty with Gavin. Normally he didn’t mind spending time with his boi. In fact, it was very rare that he would want to pass up the chance to spend time with Gavin alone, yet that day Gavin had been particularly annoying.

“We uh, we need some backup. Someone tipped off the fucking police and this place had a shitload more guards that we were expecting. Anyone available to give a distraction,” Ryan hissed over the radio. Michael glanced at Gavin, whose eyes lit up.

“Oh! Me, I could do it!” He cheered, already making his way towards the Lazer before Michael could stop him.

“Gavs on his way,” he radioed back, just shaking his head. Gavin shot him a cheeky smile, jogged over to Michael, and placed a quick kiss on Michael’s cheek. He gleefully returned to the Lazer, looking at it as though he had just gotten it for Christmas.

“Thanks, Boi!” Gavin called out, crawling inside. Michael just shook his head. This mission was fucked. This mission was absolutely fucked. He climbed into the Cargo Bob, figuring it was better for him to be ready for an extraction as soon as Ryan and Jeremy confirmed they had the drugs.

\--

There was something glorious about flying. Yes, sometimes Gavin simply hated it, yet other days he lived for it. He glanced back towards Michael one last time, beaming at his boyfriend. He knew Michael couldn’t see him from where he was, but he was sure Michael could probably feel it. Pressing all the buttons, he let the plane turn on, enjoying the sound as the engine started up. As the plane started moving, he smirked to himself. He was going to give the best damn distraction he ever had given.

He typed in the coordinates they had all received for the last location, eager to get there as fast as possible. The police weren’t going to know what hit them. He adjusted his glasses, letting autopilot guide him for a moment. Gavin sat up a bit, popping his back, and reached back to turn autopilot off.

Within minutes, he was nearing the location. Nodding to himself, he started to swoop down, already spotting police vehicles surrounding the warehouse. “Silly police,” he murmured to himself, locking onto a cruiser. Suddenly, alarms were blaring around him. Gavin looked wildly around, trying to figure out what was going on. There was nothing on his radar, no one had locked onto him, yet the plane was going off as though someone was locked on him. The plane took a rough turn, leading him away from the coordinates. He frowned, not sure what was going on as he flew away.

Suddenly, he felt the plane dropping. He tried to get control, tried to fix it, but it was as though the autopilot had taken back over and was determined to crash into the street. Gavin swallowed hard as the ground inched closer and closer. He tried to eject, but nothing was working. It was as if it was jammed. Realizing it was too late, Gavin closed his eyes, knowing that it’d be all over in a second.

\--

Ten minutes passed before Michael heard anything. “Where the fuck is the distraction? We took down the guards but the police are still up our assholes,” Jeremy snapped into the radio. Michael frowned. Gavin should have been there already. He knew there was no way that Gavin would have went off without helping the rest of the crew, even Gavin knew not to be that douchebag.

“Michael, just fucking go help them, we’ll deal with Gavin later. Don’t fuck up the Cargo Bob,” Geoff huffed into the radio, sounding fairly annoyed. Michael had a sinking feeling in his stomach that something was not right about the situation. It wasn’t like Gavin to go AWOL during a heist. Still, an order was an order and he knew he had to do what he was told.

\--

The heist had been rocky but the money had come out perfectly. Once they were all back at Geoff’s penthouse, they started divvying out the earnings. Michael had expected that Gavin would be at the penthouse, waiting for them, but the British man was nowhere to be found. Michael moved over towards his girlfriends, settling next to them. “Where’s Gavin,” Lindsay asked, looking around in concern. Michael shook his head.

“No clue, I haven’t seen him since he took off in the Lazer,” he explained. Meg stared at him, hesitating for a moment.

“I’m sure he’ll turn up,” she said softly. The two nodded in agreement.

Only…Gavin didn’t show up. Several hours passed by and there was nothing from their partner. He wasn’t answering his phone, and he wasn’t appearing online anywhere. The three of them felt a sick feeling sweep through them. This was not normal.

\--

 _“We’re coming to you live from Vespucci Boulevard with an update on the plane crash earlier today. It appears that the plane had been flying_ low, _and that there had been some sort of malfunction in the system. Besides the pilot, the plane appears to have been empty. There were no survivors. Police have identified the body as Mr. Gavin Free. Mr. Free was commonly associated with the Fake Achi-_ ” Michael stared, horrified at the screen. The room was completely quiet as they took in the sight.

They couldn’t die, they all knew that. Michael had found that out shortly after joining the crew after a heist had gone wrong. He woke up in a ditch somewhere, only a few miles away from where he had gone down. Geoff Ramsey seemed to enjoy picking up immortals for his crew. That was the only requirement to join, besides the fact that a person had to have skill.

Normally, when a crew member died, they were careful to remove the body. It was a well-kept secret, in their opinion at least, that they were immortal. It helped that the police officers had no idea, and it was just overall easier, especially since their bodies seemed to just disappear less than a day later.

“Why didn’t he just come back to the penthouse,” Meg murmured, looking at her partners with concern. Geoff got up with a sigh.

“I’ll go dispose of his body,” he muttered. He continued muttering something under his breath that he shouldn’t keep Gavin around, how useless the kid could be, no matter how much he loved the dumbass. Michael’s eyes followed Geoff’s body until he was out of the room. He sat still, staring at the destroyed plane. There was absolutely no doubt that the plane had been Gavin’s plane. Where was he though?

\--

Hours turned into a day, which then turned into days. There was no sign of Gavin. The penthouse felt quieter without him, which Michael realized wasn’t a good thing. Although the crew found Gavin to be rather annoying, Michael noticed how much Gavin kept things together.

The bed didn’t feel right without Gavin. Lindsay was curled up next to Michael, exhaustion from staying up and worrying finally hitting her. The three had felt broken, which made sense, given that a piece of them was missing. Michael was lying next to Meg, who was just staring up at the ceiling, thinking. “What if we aren’t immortal?” she said softly, turning towards Michael. Michael felt his throat tighten immediately. “What if we have a certain amount of lives and when that’s up, we’re done,” she continued. Michael clenched his teeth. That particular thought had crossed his mind several times before, even before Gavin had disappeared. He refused to believe it though.

“Nah, the dumbass is out there somewhere. Probably is too embarrassed to come home or something,” he murmured. Meg snorted softly, but the two of them knew it was much more than that. Even when Gavin disappeared, it was usually for a couple of hours, maybe a day, and then he’d be back, giving everyone the puppy dog eyes.  
Days turned into weeks, and there was nothing from Gavin. The crew had practically turned the city upside down looking for him, but everything turned into being a dead end. Michael even checked their spot, the spot that only he and Gavin knew about, but nothing.

Meg traveled out of town, going back to the UK. She thought maybe Gavin had done a surprise trip home, though even Lindsay was doubtful. “Gavin swore he was never going home,” she pointed out. A part of her hoped that maybe he did decide though. Yet, nothing. All Meg found was that where his family once had lived had been burned to the ground and they had relocated. Coming up empty and not having any news to bring home was not something Meg particularly enjoyed.

Lindsay remembered a campground in Texas they had once traveled to before they had all gotten together. She knew that was the moment when the two couples had become one, and that Gavin had loved every second of it. So, leaving Michael behind with the crew, she went there, hoping that maybe he would be there. The camp was completely empty though, and it seemed like it had been months since anyone had been there. Lindsay promised herself when they found him, she’d make sure they came back.

\--

“We need to move on,” Geoff announced. The crew was sitting in the meeting room. No one said a word. Geoff looked down, ashamed to be even saying that. “I know as much as we love Gavin, we have to go on and accept he’s gone. I love the fucker just as much as the rest of you, maybe even more considering how long I’ve known the kid, but we can’t let the fact that he’s gone destroy us,” he continued. The room was still quiet, eyes down cast. No one would have ever expected to see the Fakes to be this broken, and nobody would expect how much the disappearance of the Golden Boy would disrupt the crew.

“How can you just go back and pretend everything is normal and forget about Gavin,” Lindsay snapped, glaring at her boss. All eyes went to Lindsay, shocked by her statement. Geoff grit his teeth, but didn’t say anything. Instead, he turned his back to the crew and started writing on the whiteboard, writing down information about their newest heist. One by one, everyone slowly got back into the groove of things, but not Michael, Lindsay, and Meg. None of them could let go. How could they?

\--

The crew moving on only spurred the three of them to try harder. Gavin had to be out there somewhere, waiting for them to find him. Of course, they knew deep down that maybe Gavin really was gone, that maybe he and the rest of the crew weren’t as immortal as they all once thought.

All the leads they thought they had gone cold almost as quick as they found them, until one day. Lindsay just so happened to be the one to pick up the mail for the crew, which is how she found the video. The envelope simply just read ‘GAVIN F’ written in bold golden letters across the envelope. A sick, yet excited feeling swept over her. She was tempted to run to Geoff, and shove it in his face. She wanted to tell him that he gave up too soon, yet she didn’t even know what was in the envelope.

She quietly pulled out her phone, shooting a group message to Michael and Meg, informing them to meet her at Michael’s place. Lindsay herself raced over to the apartment. She didn’t even bother parking properly if the police had shit to say about it, she’d just get steal it back or get someone to steal it back for her. She thumbed the envelope nervously, wanting to open it, yet knowing she should wait for Michael and Meg to arrive.

She let herself into the apartment, sitting down at the dining table. She grimaced as she noticed one of Gavin’s jackets still slung over a chair from the last time they had all hung out at Michael’s apartment. She tore her eyes away from the chair as she heard the door open and immediately slam shut. “What’s the big rush, Linds?” Michael asked. Lindsay didn’t say anything, just laid the envelope down. The room as silent as the three of them stared at the envelope.

Meg and Michael slid down into chairs next to Lindsay. “We should tell Geoff,” Michael eventually said softly, eyes still glued on the envelope. Lindsay shook her head.

“No,” she murmured.

“Lindsay’s right, Geoff gave up. We’re not going to give him the credit of finding Gavin,” Meg said bitterly, reaching for the envelope. Both Michael and Lindsay sucked in a breath as she swiped her finger under the edge of the envelope flap, tearing into it. Out came a single disc, spinning slightly before collapsing onto the table. Meg got up, silently walking away. She came back moments later with Michael’s computer.

Michael reached over, turning it on. Immediately, the login screen popped up. He reached for the disc and popped it into the computer. Suddenly, a screen with a video popped up. The three looked at each other as if nervous to play the video. There wasn’t much that scared the three of them, and even if there was none of them would ever admit to it, but in that moment, the video was the scariest thing that they had ever seen. Lindsay reached between them, pressing the play button.

 _“Hello, Fake Achievement Hunters!” There was a_ cackle _as the distorted voice paused. “I guess you’ve noticed the Golden Boy’s gone? I mean, at least that’s what I’m assuming, I’d think that even the Fakes have hearts, but then again, maybe the rumors are true.” There was a pause the camera turning to Gavin. The work was fairly shaky, but it did its job. “I’ve just been enjoying the company of Gavin, he really is a pleasure to have around,” the voice chuckled. The camera turned to the speaker. Not only was his voice distorted, but the face was covered. “I’ve been fascinated with your crew for such a long time, I’m a huge fan, but Gavin here? Gavin’s been my obsession, after all, he’s so pretty. I always wondered how your crew always seemed to survive even the most life-threatening situations. I myself have seen one of you gunned down, yet there your crew is, all members present. It didn’t take me long to connect the dots though! You’re all immortal! I’ve been enjoying testing that out, haven’t I, Gav?” the voice said. A muffled whimper slipped out from the direction Gavin was tied up. “I thought about keeping him as a trophy, I mean, eventually he’d grow to love it here, you know? But then I realized, what fun was that? After all, I’d miss seeing him in action, you know?” Another pause. There was the sound of a gun clicking. “I’m going to give you twelve hours to figure out where Gavvy and I are before I move us. After that, I think I’ll just keep him as my prize. Hope to see you soon.” The screen turned black, but they could still hear audio. There_ was _a loud bang and a loud scream, and then the audio stopped._

No one said anything. No one moved. No one was sure what to say, all they could do was stare in horror as they realized what was happening. Michael’s blood boiled. “That fucker…” he yelled, breathing hard.

“We need to figure out where they are,” Lindsay said softly. Meg and Michael cringed, knowing they’d have to watch the video over. They watched it over and over, trying to find something, even if it was small. They stared at each frame yet it seemed like there was nothing.

  
Something caught Meg’s eye, causing her to reach over and pause it. She pointed behind Gavin’s head. It was hard to miss, and she had almost missed it. “Right there,” she motioned, sucking in a breath. Both Michael and Lindsay squinted, shaking their heads.

  
“What?” Michael asked. Meg swallowed.

  
“About a year ago, Gav and I were wandering around in these old tunnels, scoping out the area around the power station. Geoff said he had a heist he wanted to pull off one day, and that he needed a hideout spot so we could lose the police, you know? Well, Gav and I found several rooms underground that all had tunnels that connected to various parts of the power plant. We found this huge room. It was actually pretty amazing, it looked like someone’s underground bunker? Gavin was fascinated by it, saying that he wanted to do something like this one day. Anyways, we had been marking each room with a different mark so we knew which rooms were which and which we had been to. Anyways,” she pointed out the mark again. “This was one of the ones that Gavin left.”

  
Lindsay and Michael stared at the mark, eyes wide. “So, you know where this bunker is?” Lindsay asked. Meg nodded eagerly.

  
“I know exactly where it is.”

  
\--

  
Twenty minutes, they were piled into Michael’s Adder. In all reality, the number of weapons they had taken was probably overkill, yet in Michael’s opinion, whoever this douchebag was, they deserved whatever they got. Michael was ignoring all the speed limits as Meg shouted directions for him. Sure, they almost crashed a few times, but right then, Michael Jones was unstoppable.

  
“We should have told Geoff,” Lindsay said softly. Michael just shook his head.

  
“No like the two of you said earlier, he gave up. We’re going to get Gavin back ourselves, and prove to the rest that they shouldn’t have given up,” he replied a bit bitterly. The three of them nodded.

  
Meg continued shouting directions until they could see the power station. “Okay, now make a turn here. There’s an underground entrance on the other side of this hill,” she announced, heart racing. They were so close, so very close.

  
The three of them were silent once they arrived. They already knew what they were going to do, Michael and Meg would take care of the douchebag and Lindsay would get Gavin. On Meg’s signal, she started quietly walking into the underground structure, motioning to be as quiet as possible. She squinted as she tried to remember which tunnel they had gone down to find the specific bunker Gavin was in. Biting her lip, she motioned everyone to follow her to the left. The group silently investigated each location until Lindsay had pointed out the small light coming from a single tunnel.

  
This time, the three of them charged forward, stopping just short of the door. Michael pulled C4 out of his pocket, waving it around to warn what he was about to do. He slapped it up against the door. “Take cover,” he hissed, backing away himself. Moment later, he pressed down on the button, triggering the C4 to blow. Michael turned to Lindsay. “Stick to the plan. Don’t come in till we have the guy cornered,” he whispered. Lindsay nodded. Meg and Michael charged through, not caring about the copious amount of dust flying through the door.

  
“What the fuck?!” A voice yelled. Meg and Michael ran straight at him. They pressed him up against a wall, both looking at the man with disgust and venom.

  
“You fucked up. You took someone very important from us and we just can’t have that,” Meg snarled, hand reaching for the man’s throat. She wrapped her hand tightly around it, not even caring. The man started wiggling, trying to get out of Meg’s grip, but Michael kept him pinned hard against the wall.

  
“You weren’t supposed to be able to find this place,” the man gasped out. The two let out a loud snort as Michael balled up his fist, shaking his head as he let it collide with the man’s face repeatedly.

  
“You underestimated us fuck face,” he snarled.

  
Lindsay snuck in behind them, immediately going over towards Gavin. She didn’t like what she saw. The man was covered in blood, she assumed his blood, and looked as though he was barely conscious. His face and arms were covered in deep cuts, making her cringe. He couldn’t even bring himself to look at her. “Gav…” she murmured, kneeling. Lindsay immediately started to untie him, freeing him. She pulled the gag out, grimacing as she saw that this too was covered in blood. She shot a look of disgust towards the man that Michael and Meg had pinned up, wishing she could be the one who ended him. She had a job though, and that was to get Gavin out and away. Lindsay gently propped Gavin’s head up, trying to show him that it was her. “We’re here Gavvy, we’re going to take you home,” she said softly, reaching over to embrace him.

  
The moment didn’t last long though. She knew she had to get him out before anything could go wrong. Standing up, she glanced at Michael and Meg, who were now taking turns punching the man. She reached down, carefully pulling her boyfriend up, trying to support as much of his weight on her as she could. He wasn’t that heavy, but right then he was practically dead weight. “Come on Gavin I need you to walk,” she said softly. Gavin stumbled slightly as he tried to move his feet. Lindsay wished that they had brought the car into the tunnels somehow so they didn’t have to walk as far.

  
She knew that Michael probably wouldn’t be pleased by the amount of blood that was about to be coving his backseat, but right then, she didn’t care and she was pretty sure that Michael probably didn’t care. As the two of them stumbled through the tunnels, all she could hear was the screams of the man that had taken Gavin, begging to be spared and for them to stop.

  
As they reached the end of the tunnel, neither of the heard anything. Swallowing hard, Lindsay yanked the door open to the Adder. She carefully helped Gavin into the car, wishing they had thought to bring any first aid stuff with them. Gavin started whimpering, muttering incoherent things. She gently pressed a finger to his lips, hushing him. “Okay, I’m going to be right back, I’m going to go help Michael and Meg, and then we’re going to take you home,” she promised, leaning down to press a gentle kiss on Gavin’s forehead. Gavin just nodded, closing his eyes.

  
Lindsay raced back into the tunnels. She could hear Michael and Meg going at it still, and by the time she reached them, the man was barely conscious. She looked at him, tilting her head. She really wanted to join in, but then again, Michael and Meg seemed to know what they were doing. “Is Gavin safe?” Michael asked. Lindsay nodded, still staring at the other man. “Good,” he hissed. The man was a mess, the two had done a number to him. Meg and Michael were covered in his blood, but it almost appeared as though neither of them cared. The two released the man, letting him slide down to the ground in a heap.

  
“Let’s go home,” Meg announced, not even looking at the man. They all knew he’d probably bleed out before anyone got to him for help. A strangled chuckle came from behind him.

  
“You’re just going to leave me here? Not going to finish me off? That’s pretty disappointing, guess the Fakes aren’t as scary as they say. I mean I’d think you’d want to kill me considering how much I put your precious Golden Boy through. His screams were just delicious, I could lis-” The man was cut off by a loud gunshot ringing through the bunker. The man’s body went lifeless. All eyes turned towards Lindsay, shocked.

  
“What, he obviously wanted it,” she replied calmly, shrugging as she put her gun away. Meg and Michael just nodded.

  
“Let’s get out of here,” He announced, strolling out of the bunker.

  
\--

  
Michael and Lindsay, masked, held a gun up to a doctor. “We’re going to need you to come with us,” Lindsay said sweetly. The doctor’s eyes widened, and they nodded, terrified. “Great!” She hummed. Michael tied a burlap sack around the doctor’s head. They led the doctor out, gun’s flashing towards anyone who tried to help the doctor escape. They led the doctor to the car, shoving them inside. Meg took off as soon as they had everyone in the car.

  
They took the doctor to the Fake’s secret backup site. Michael and Lindsay carefully carried Gavin to the bed, and then led the doctor into the room. Ripping off the mask, they pointed to Gavin. The doctor went pale, looking at the two of them as though this was a sick joke. “Tha…That’s Gavin Free…” The doctor gasped.

  
“No shit,” Michael muttered.

  
“But he’s dead!” The doctor exclaimed. Meg rolled her eyes.

  
“Maybe but you’re going to fix him up,” she growled, thrusting operating equipment. The doctor looked at the masked individuals in disbelief, but leaned over, inspecting the wounds. She immediately looked back at the three, eyes wide.

  
“He’s alive,” she murmured. She rushed around, desperately trying to fix him up. As much as the three of them wanted to look away, they all knew they had to keep a close eye on Gavin and the doctor. It took time for her to patch him up. “Some of these…they’re going to be scars,” she sighed softly. “And without proper equipment, I can’t tell you for sure, but it appears he might have a concussion. It also looks as though someone took the time to try to individually break each finger on his right hand,” she grimaced.

  
For a moment, Lindsay wondered if maybe it would be better if they just killed him, but even then, she wasn’t sure if that would really help anything. The three looked at each other, nodding to themselves. “Just patch him up as best as you can,” Lindsay said, grimacing at the loud cry Gavin gave out as the doctor tended to his hand.

  
\--

  
Hours passed. At some point, Geoff had called, demanding to know where they were. Meg had explained that they were on a date, and not to bother them. Eventually the doctor finished on her work. Gavin was fast asleep, out from the world. “This is about as good as I can do without having access to everything at the hospital. If you want, I can take further ca-”

  
“No, that’s not necessary. Thanks,” Michael cut her off, grabbing the bag. The doctor frowned slightly at the sight of it, but didn’t move. “We just can’t have you knowing where you are, nothing against you. In fact, we’re grateful you took care of our boi,” he announced as he slipped the bag over the head. "But if you say anything about what you saw today, we will hunt you down."

  
Lindsay led the doctor back to the car, guiding her to sit down. She drove back to the hospital, leaving Michael and Meg to clean things up. She stopped for a moment, getting out long enough to help the doctor out. She dropped a bag of cash next to the doctor and drove off.

  
It was dark out now, and the realization of just how long of a day it had been was finally hitting her. Lindsay leaned forward, resting her head on the steering wheel. She was just grateful the day was over and that they had Gavin back.Sitting up, she quickly drove back to the

Sitting up, she quickly drove back to the safe house. Michael and Meg were out, waiting for her. They carefully helped Gavin into the car. Meg sat in the back, holding Gavin gently. Lindsay considered driving straight to Michael’s apartment, though she knew that going back to Geoff’s penthouse, to the crew’s home, was probably the best idea.  
“We’re almost home, Gavin,” Meg hummed softly, gently stroking Gavin’s hair. It wasn’t a lie, they were close to home. Meg couldn’t wait to get Gavin back into the safety of the penthouse. Lindsay pulled over to the side of the road in front of the penthouse. She and Michael jumped out, eager to help Meg get Gavin out. Gavin gave several whimpers as they moved him, but didn’t resist.

  
Michael punched in the code to get into the building, not bothering to give any kind of warning to Geoff or the rest of the crew. As the door opened to their apartment, they carefully brought Gavin in. “What took you guys so lo-” Geoff started, before falling silent, staring in disbelief.

  
“We found Gavin,” Lindsay announced.

  
“And we’re going to take him to our room so he can sleep so don’t even think about asking him anything right now,” Meg added. Geoff nodded. The man looked at the group, and Michael could have sworn he saw tears forming. The rest of the crew started popping out of various rooms as they passed, all shocked by the sight. They knew that tomorrow was going to be a long day of explaining, but right then, they didn’t care.

  
\--

  
Getting the clothes off Gavin without hurting him proved to be difficult and they realized it was even harder to get new clothes back on him, but eventually, the clothes were piled on the floor and he was in fresh clothes. They tucked him into bed and curled up around him. He curled up to them the best that he could. “Never thought I’d see you three again…” Gavin murmured. The three shook their head.

  
“We’ll always find you Gavvers,” Michael announced. Lindsay and Meg nodded in agreement.

  
“No one can keep the four of us separated,” Lindsay added. The three of them took turns showering him with small kisses.

  
“We’ll never let anyone take you away again,” Meg promised. She felt tears welling up in her eyes and she thought about how much she missed Gavin and how hard it had been on all them, and for what he had gone through. It didn’t take long for all of them to be a crying mess, each of them carefully holding tightly onto Gavin.

  
“We love you so much you little shit,” Michael said lovingly. The four of them laid in bed together for the rest of the night.

  
“I love you all too,” Gavin murmured as he drifted off to sleep in the embrace of his lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on a bit of a rut on the two stories that i've been working on lately, but then I got this prompt and oh boy, I had fun. I might have spent my whole day writing it instead of doing my homework, but in my defense, I never realized how fun writing FAHC fics were!


End file.
